jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джолин Куджо/Галерея
Иллюстрации JolyneCuffs.jpg Jolyne.jpg 126493.jpg SO Box Set Postcard.jpg Volume 64.jpg|SO: Том 1| Volume 65.jpg|SO: Том 2 Volume 66.jpg|SO: Том 3 с Джотаро Volume 67.jpg|SO: Том 4 в окружении Фу Файтерс и Эрмес Volume 68.jpg|SO: Том 5 Volume 69.jpg|SO: Том 6 Volume 70.jpg|SO: Том 7 Volume 71.jpg|SO: Том 8 Volume 72.jpg|SO: Том 9 Volume 73.jpg|SO: Том 10 Volume 74.jpg|SO: Том 11 Volume 75.jpg|SO: Том 12 Volume 76.jpg|SO: Том 13 Volume 77.jpg|SO: Том 14 Volume 78.jpg|SO: Том 15 Volume 79.jpg|SO: Том 16 с Джотаро Volume 80.jpg|SO: Том 17 GiornoJolyne.jpg Canvas 1.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure File:2895 - giorno giovanna gyro zeppeli higashikata josuke jojo's bizarre adventure jonathon joestar jonny joestar joseph joestar kujo jolyne will zeppeli.jpg|В группе с другими протагонистами, Том 100.5 Каменный океан Манга= Jolyne WSJ-2000.1.png jolyne-mug-shot.jpg Jolyne so v04 010.png|Джолин с Stone Free JolyneFFAppearance.png|Первый костюм Джолин Jolyne 1.png|Второй костюм Джолин So color v05 032.png|Четвёртый костюм Джолин YoungJolyne.png|Джолин, когда ей было 14 Jolyne costume 1.jpg|Костюмы: №1, №3, и №4 Jolyneemblem.jpg|Эмблема Джолин oIyBu.png|Посылает на разных языках Jolyne close.png|Лицо Джолин Jolyne eyes.png|Глаза Джолин Jolynedeath.jpg|Смерть File:Part6_Endpicture.jpg |-| Скетчи= ArakiStoneOceansketch.png Joly01.jpg Joly02.jpg Joly03.jpg Joly04.jpg Joly05.jpg Joly06.jpg Joly07.jpg Joly08.jpg Joly09.jpg Joly10.jpg Joly11.jpg Joly12.jpg Joly13.jpg Joly14.jpg Joly15.jpg Joly16.jpg Joly17.jpg Joly18.jpg Joly19.jpg Joly20.jpg Joly21.jpg Joly22.jpg Joly23.jpg Joly24.jpg Joly25.jpg Joly26.jpg Joly27.jpg Joly28.jpg Jolyne17.jpg Joly29.jpg Jolyermes.jpg Jolyermes2.jpg JolynePhone.jpg|Jolyne on L-06D JOJO JoJoVellerBoxJolyne.jpg Обложки глав Главы с 1 по 17= SO Chapter 1 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 1 SO Chapter 1 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 1 SO Chapter 2.jpg|SO: Глава 2 SO Chapter 3.jpg|SO: Глава 3 SO Chapter 4 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 4 SO Chapter 4 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 4 SO Chapter 5 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 5 SO Chapter 5 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 5 SO Chapter 6 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 6 SO Chapter 6 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 6 SO Chapter 7 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 7 SO Chapter 7 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 7 SO Chapter 8.jpg|SO: Глава 8 SO Chapter 9.jpg|SO: Глава 9 SO Chapter 10.jpg|SO: Глава 10 SO Chapter 11.jpg|SO: Глава 11 SO Chapter 13.jpg|SO: Глава 13 SO Chapter 14 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 14 SO Chapter 14 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 14 SO Chapter 15.jpg|SO: Глава 15 SO Chapter 16.jpg|SO: Глава 16 SO Chapter 17.jpg|SO: Глава 17 |-| Главы с 18 по 54= SO Chapter 20 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 20 SO Chapter 20 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 20 SO Chapter 22.jpg|SO: Глава 22 SO Chapter 26.jpg|SO: Глава 26 SO Chapter 27.jpg|SO: Глава 27 SO Chapter 28 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 28 SO Chapter 28 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 28 SO Chapter 29 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 29 SO Chapter 29 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 29 SO Chapter 33 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 33 SO Chapter 33 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 33 SO Chapter 34.jpg|SO: Глава 34 SO Chapter 36.jpg|SO: Глава 36 SO Chapter 39.jpg|SO: Глава 39 SO Chapter 40.jpg|SO: Глава 40 SO Chapter 41 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 41 SO Chapter 42 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 42 SO Chapter 42 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 42 SO Chapter 47 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 47 SO Chapter 51.jpg|SO: Глава 51 SO Chapter 54 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 54 SO Chapter 54 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 54 |-| Главы с 55 по 98= SO Chapter 55.jpg|SO: Глава 55 SO Chapter 56 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 56 SO Chapter 56 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 56 SO Chapter 65.jpg|SO: Глава 65 SO Chapter 66 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 66 SO Chapter 66 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 66 SO Chapter 71 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 71 SO Chapter 71 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 71 SO Chapter 72.jpg|SO: Глава 72 SO Chapter 76.jpg|SO: Глава 76 SO Chapter 77 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 77 SO Chapter 77 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 77 SO Chapter 78 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 78 SO Chapter 78 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 78 SO Chapter 80 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 80 SO Chapter 82 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 82 SO Chapter 82 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 82 SO Chapter 88 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 88 SO Chapter 88 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 88 SO Chapter 92 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 92 SO Chapter 92 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 92 SO Chapter 93 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 93 SO Chapter 97 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 97 SO Chapter 97 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 97 SO Chapter 98.jpg|SO Глава 98 |-| Главы с 99 по 142= SO Chapter 99.jpg|SO: Глава 99 SO Chapter 100 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 100 SO Chapter 100 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 100 SO Chapter 101 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 101 SO Chapter 111 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 111 SO Chapter 113 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 113 SO Chapter 113 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 113 SO Chapter 115 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 115 SO Chapter 119 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 119 SO Chapter 120.jpg|SO: Глава 120 SO Chapter 126.jpg|SO: Глава 126 SO Chapter 127.jpg|SO: Глава 127 SO Chapter 130 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 130 SO Chapter 130 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 130 SO Chapter 132 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 132 SO Chapter 132 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 132 SO Chapter 138.jpg|SO: Глава 138 SO Chapter 140.jpg|SO: Глава 140 SO Chapter 141 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 141 SO Chapter 141 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 141 SO Chapter 142 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 142 SO Chapter 142 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 142 |-| Главы с 143 по 156= SO Chapter 144 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 144 SO Chapter 144 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 144 SO Chapter 147 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 147 SO Chapter 151 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 151 SO Chapter 152.jpg|SO: Глава 152 SO Chapter 153 Cover A.png|SO: Глава 153 SO Chapter 153 Cover B.jpg|SO: Глава 153 Ван-шот Джолин, взлетай до небес вместе с GUCCI Spur8.jpg Spur4.jpg Spur3.jpg Spur2.jpg Spur1.jpg Spur1a.jpg Spur5.jpg Spur6.jpg Spur7.jpg Видеоигры ASB= Jolyne ASB.jpg|Render for All Star Battle JolyneTaunt.jpg|Jolyne taunting, ASB JolyneHHA.jpg|Jolyne activating her HHA, ASB JolyneHHA1.jpg|Jolyne's HHA, ASB JolyneHHA2.jpg|Jolyne after her HHA, ASB JolyneGHA1.jpg|Jolyne ensnaring her opponent during her GHA, ASB JolyneGHA.jpg|Jolyne's GHA, ASB irenejjasb.png|Irene special costume, ASB jolyneA.jpg|Jolyne Costume A in All Star Battle Jolyne D.jpg|Jolyne Costume D in All Star Battle Jolyne E.jpg|Jolyne Costume E in All Star Battle Jolyne F.jpg|Jolyne Costume F in All Star Battle 6jln.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= JolyneRenderEoH.png|Render for Eyes of Heaven File:Kid_Jolyne_EoH.png|Young Jolyne's model JolyneSoloDHA.jpg|Jolyne's solo DHA, EoH JolyneErmesDHA.jpg|Jolyne & Ermes during their DHA, EoH JolyneReport.jpeg|Jolyne & Weather during their DHA, EoH JotaroJolyneDHA.jpg|Jolyne & Jotaro during their DHA, EoH JolTeaTime.jpg|Jolyne's tea animation, EoH 20190416_165657.jpg|Jolyne's Costume H 20190416 165629.jpg|Costume H 20190416_165717.jpg|Costume H 20190416_165751.jpg|Costume H JolWINPOSE(G).jpg|Jolyne's win pose (Costume G), EoH File:Osiris_takes_Jolynes_soul.PNG|Jolyne's soul taken by Osiris |-| Прочее= JolyneKujo.gif|Jump Super Stars Фигурки JolCHARA.jpg|Chara Heroes Top (10).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 6 Vol.1 Jolyne.jpeg|Super Action Statue JolyneFigClose.jpg|SAS close-up Jolyne SAS v2.jpg|SAS (Wonderfest) JolyneRAH.jpeg|Real Action Heroes Jolyneb11.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure Joyne DX Collection JoJo Figure.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure второй цвет Прочее Jolyne Anime OP1.png|Джолин в Sono Chi no Sadame JolyneStoneFree AnimePartIOP1.png|Джолин и Stone Free в опенинге "Sono Chi no Sadame" "I am Jolyne Cujoh!" PartIAnime OP1.png|Поза Джолин в первом опенинге Навигация